The Love Triangle Part 3
by NekoZuki Rukia
Summary: . dun know what to say


The Love Triangle – Part 3

CONFESSIONS:

After Uryuu had found out that one of his best friend had let out his secret, Uryuu was ready to get down.

He had left a letter on Ichigo's locker saying to met him after school at the field,

Uryuu was ready to kick Ichigo's ass after for what he had told his secret to mostly everyone in school.

Once the bell had ran Ichigo was in the field waiting for Uryuu, once Uryuu had came he said "Damn, I had to stay after and finish making my project" Ichigo then responded

"You mean the dolls for the school fun raiser?"

"Yes, of course that project, I'm putting the dolls in silky dresses with a touch of perfume to make them look heavenly, then I need to put them on little wigs so they'll look extra cute an-"

Uryuu had realized that he was getting out of topic and coughed, then after that Ichigo said "Hey, Ishida why did you call me out here anyways"

Uryuu out up a tough face and said "ICHIGO KURASAKI! I knew I couldn't trust you with my precious secret of me loving Orihime!"

Ichigo then laughed and said "Ishida I would never tell anyone that you love her and besides I love Orihime and she WILL be my girlfriend"

But what Ichigo had said was a grave mistake, even though he didn't know it Rukia was hiding behind a tree and she just had heard everything that her beloved Ichigo had said.

Rukia came out of the bush and ran to Ichigo then holded on to him with tears all over his face and said " I-Ichigo,, How could you?.. I loved you more then anyone!.. HOW COULD YOU LOVE A SLUT LIKE ORIHIME?!?!"

Ichigo's eyes went in surprise, he had never thought that Rukia loved him, then before he could say anything to make Rukia feel better Renji came out and punched Ichigo to the floor and said,

"BAKA! how DARE! YOU HURT MY BELOVED RUKIA!" Renji said this as he held Rukia in his arms growling at Ichigo, then Rukia pushed Renji to the floor and said "WHO SAID I WAS YOUR BELOVED!" Renji then stood up and looked at Rukia deeply into her eyes and said "Rukia… Love you…"

Rukia's eyes then went wide as she heard this then before she knew it she saw to people coming from the main gate of the field.

It was none over then Orihime and Byakuya.

Renji then coughed and said

'Hello Captain Byakuya, what brings the surprise of seenig you here"

After Renji was done with his words then Uryuu looked at Orihime and bushed as he said

"O-Orihime what in the world are you doing here?"

Orihme then looked at Uryuu and said, "I heard that you were going to get in a fight with Ichigo-kun"

Why you little.. You told Orihime-san that we were going to get in a fight?!!"

Ichigo then lost his cool and said 'I DIDN'T EVEN KNOW WE WERE GOING TO GET IN A FIGHT WHAT THE FUCK IS YOUR PROBLEM!"

Byakuya looked and Ichigo and then looked back a Renji, without warning Byakuya got Renji by the arm pulled him into his arms and then kissed Renji passionately.

At that time everyone's attention was on the two men kissing.

Renji then backed away slowly it was such a big shock that Renji once again feel to the floor all the attention was set on Byakuya And Renji.

Renji then look at Byakuya and said "C-Captain.. a-are you ok..?? What did you do?"

Then Byakuya closed his eyes and smiled, by then everyone was afraid, Byakuya hadn't just smiled he as well kissed a guy!

Then Rukia came in and said "OH MEH GOSH!! O.O ONII-CHAN HAS THE HOTS FOR RENJI!!"

Then she squealed jumped around and yelled out "YAOI!! WOOT! WAHAHAHA!"

Everyone was now looking at Rukia all weird and they said 'what's yaoi?"

Rukia then grinned evilly and said "Well…. You see… I girl's gotta keep her self busy with something so… THIS IS YAOI!" Rukia took out a book that was called "GRAVITATION"

Everyone staired at her, but then when she open the book they saw something that killed there brain…. it was…..

TO BE CONTINUED XD

LOL! SUCH A BISH! but they do that in bleach the real show, just when ur getting in to it and the best part is coming it goes "TO BE CONTINUED" thats bs! >< XD lol but I desided to do that as well :3 


End file.
